Never Again
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Bella catches Edward and Alice at the wrong time. Her and Jasper leave to Washington. With jealousy,college, and new friends you get the perfect love story.Mostly romantic and a little sad.
1. Chapter 1

Never Again

Author's note: Ok this first chapter will have switching Pov's just so you know.

I was going to Edward's house because I was bored. I went inside the house to find it empty. I looked everywhere but Edward's room. I was walking to his room till I heard some moaning. Not in pain, but in pleasure. I opened the door to find something I never want to see ever. Alice and my boyfriend were naked on top of each other. A sob escaped my lips. They stopped and looked at me.

"Bella…" Edward started but I already ran downstairs. I fell into the corner and called Jasper.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Jasper." I cried.

"Bella what's wrong." He asked sounding frighten.

"Alice and Edward are cheating on us." I said crying.

"Bella did you see them." He asked.

"Yeah." I said. I heard Emmett yelling in the background.

"Bella, we are in the drive way." He said. I got up and ran outside without tripping. Wow. I hugged Jasper and just cried.

"Bella are they still in there?" Jasper asked. I nodded into his chest. He walked in the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jasper's Pov.

I heard about Alice and Edward and I had to get home. I walked up stairs and saw Edward and My Alice naked. Alice saw me.

"Jasper please I can explain…" but I cut her off.

"No need I don't need jack from you. How could you Edward?" I said and walked out of the room. The sight will be in my memory forever. I had to leave, and Bella could not be here either. I remember a house in Washington that we own and never use. I went back outside. Bella calmed down then.

"Bella will you runaway with me?" I asked her. A small smile escaped her lips.

"Yeah I will." She said. She climbed on my back and we ran back to her house for her stuff. I will be back for mine when I dropped her off.

Bella's Pov

He asked me to runaway with him. Away from everyone else. Just me and him. I agreed and told him to take me home and let me get my stuff and he can just get me when he gets his stuff. I told Charlie that I got a scholarship to Washington and that I will see him soon when I get adjusted. Since I graduated there had to be some reason to leave. I had my stuff and after I told Charlie good bye and that I will see him soon. I got in the car with Jasper and we drove out of the city limits.

&&*&*&**&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Jasper's Pov (when he went to get his stuff.)

I am so pissed off. Not at Bella. At me 'brother' and my so- called- wife. How can they do this? For one thing it sick that you brother and his sister are having sex. Second he broke Bella's heart again.

I went inside and went into what is now Alice's room. I got my stuff and put it inside my duffel bag. We can go shopping later. I wrote a note to my family.

"Dear everyone,

As you may know Edward and Alice have broken a sin. They have cheated on Bella and I. So very heartbroken we had to leave so we don't have to face this every day. We will both be fine and we both love you all (except for Edward and Alice)

Love, Jasper."

I put the note on the table and left the house to me car driving up to Bella's. I saw her say goodbye to Charlie and she climbed in the car with me and we drove out of the city limits.

Bella's Pov

I was sitting in comfortable silence with Jasper which I didn't mind. I just looked at the tress pass by quickly. I got a glance of Jasper once in a while. His sexy blond hair blowing freely in the wind. He saw me and winked which I blush every time. Damn him and his sexy looks. I changed the station till I heard Mariah Carey play. She is my favorite singer. Her songs always send a message.

I softly began to sing along to the song.

Circles (by Mariah Carey)

_Ever since you left me  
I've been trying to hide the pain  
Painting on a smile with lipstick  
Putting on a big charade  
So difficult to keep pretending  
It's getting harder everyday  
It's plain to see I'm cold and heartsick  
Since you turned and walked away  
I just keep going round and round  
And round in circles  
Keep on tumbling down_

[chorus]  
Oh boy my world has changed  
And I don't think I can make it without you  
Nothing's the same  
You got me running around in circles over you  
(running around in circles over you)

Saturday I saw you  
Holding hands with someone new  
Somehow I kept my composure  
Just like everything was cool  
But inside I kept repeating  
Don't you let them see you cry  
So I casually turned my head  
As the tears rolled down my eyes  
I just keep going round and round  
And round in circles  
Keep on tumbling down

[chorus]  
Oh boy my world has changed  
And I don't think I can make it without you  
Nothing's the same  
You got me running around in circles over you

Everything is you  
How can I pull through  
My heart is consumed I'm so confused  
Still caught up in you...love can be so cruel  
Baby don't know how to turn you loose

[chorus]  
Oh boy my world has changed  
And I don't think I can make it without you  
No, nothing's the same  
You got me running around  
And running around  
And running around  
Nothing's the same  
Baby baby cause you  
Got me running around  
In circles over you  
(running around in circles over you)

_Jasper looked at me in shock. I felt heat rise to my face._

"_Bella you are a wonderful singer." He said._

"_Thanks." I said smiling._

"_So how far we got left?" I asked._

"_Um we are pulling in the driveway." He said. I looked outside and gasped. The house was huge. It was a white mansion with a beautiful green lawn. I can tell it had a pool in the back. I there was a swing on the porch._

"_You like it. We had for over twenty years now." He said stopping the car. _

_I got out of the car to look inside the house. It had 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a basement, an office, a den, a big kitchen, and a huge living room. I went into the back yard. The pool was huge. Good thing I know how to swim. It had lounge chairs, and a diving board and a long slide that leads the pool. I went back into the house to the master bedroom. It was the largest room ever. It had a huge TV, a large bathroom and a bed with the silkiest sheets and blankets, and the softest pillows. Suddenly I drifted off to sleep under the covers._

_Jasper's Pov_

_I got the stuff out of the car and set it in the living room. Then I had forgotten Bella._

"_Bella?" I asked. No response._

"_Bella?" I asked again walking around the house. I heard her heartbeat from the bedroom. I walked in to see my angel sleeping on the bed. I chuckled. She was so cute when she sleeps. I jumped into the bed softly and wrapped my arms around her waist. She snuggled deeper into my chest, I smiled. I am now happy._

_Bella's Pov_

_2 Hours later._

_I woke up in a loving embrace. What happened? Oh yeah, I fell asleep in this sinful bed. I giggled knowing that I was caught._

"_Afternoon sleepy head." He chuckled. I turned to look into Jasper's topaz eyes. I smiled. He will always brighten my day._

"_Sorry these sheets were comfy and I was tired and I sort of fell asleep." I said giggling. Jasper shocked me my kissing my forehead._

"_No problem darlin' I have to go hunt. I will be back." He said and left. Great now I have this giant house to myself._

_I got an application to Washington University and was writing the application the when Jasper came back._

"_Hey what are you doing?" he asked sitting beside me._

"_I am writing my application to Washington. I got you one too." I said handing him one. He got a pen and began to write. When I was done I stuck it into the mail box with Jasper's. Now we have to wait 2 weeks._

_Fast forward to 2 weeks_

_Bella's Pov_

_Finally it came. I opened it I was screaming and bouncing everywhere on the bed. Jasper came through the door from hearing my scream._

"_Bella are you ok?" he asked paincly. I laughed,_

"_I'm fine Jasper. I just got accepted to Washington." I said hugging him._

"_That's great darlin' I did too." He said flashing me a smile of his perfect teeth._

"_That great." I said happily. I got my laptop and the start of the school year is August 27. That's next week!_

"_Oh my Carlisle." I said shocked._

"_What?" he asked._

"_School starts next week." I said.'_

"_Oh well let's go buy the books now." He said pulling my arm. _

_We got the books and came home to watch a movie then I fell asleep in Jasper's loving arms._


	2. I love you

First day, new friend, and Jasper is jealous?

Author's note: I am so sorry if my story is fast. I didn't know it was that fast but that is how I write my stories. Also this is completely different story. Bella acts rebellious in this but she is still Bella and it will still end up a JXB Here you go. Chapter 2.

Fast forward 2 weeks. Bella's Pov

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a green sweater, dark blue jeans, and ballet flats. I had a little bit of green eye shadow but that was it. I sighed. I had to admit I was nervous. I was also excited. I get to go to college! I will be on my own finally. I 2 ½ hours left so I can try to find my classes.

Jasper said he had to hunt so I drove his car to school. I was walking around campus obviously lost when I ran into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn't see you…Wow." He breathed. I moved my hair out of my face to look at a pair of shocking green eyes. The guy had jet black hair with a few strands falling to his face; he had the sweetest smell like mint. I had to break the silence.

"No it's my fault. I am just lost on my first day of college." I said.

"Aren't we all?" he joked. I laughed,

"By the way my name is Joshua Puckett. I am 19 years old and from La." He said flashing me a dazzling smile. Wow a human has never done that to me before.

"I'm Isabella I am 18 years old and from Forks. I prefer Bella." I said smiling. He looked at our hands that are intertwining from the books on the ground. We both blushed and quickly picked up the books.

"So what major are you taking?" he asked me.

"Writing, English, and or journalism. Something to do with writing you?" I asked.

"Same here let me see your schedule." He said. I gave it to him. A smile came up on his beautiful face.

"It seems that I have all my classes with you." He said cheerfully. I was glad. I made a human friend to hang with all day.

"Wow that is awesome." I said. Good thing we have1 ½ left. We went to sit on the bleachers by the school English side.

"So tell me about yourself Bella." Joshua said.

"I was born in Phoenix, Arizona. My mom remarried when I was 17 and moved to Forks to live with my dad what about you?" I asked.

"Same here except I moved to La. Ironic huh?" he joked. We both laughed. The bell rung and we walked to class.

The day went by fast. I made new friend with Joshua's sister Sandy and Mary. They were the same age as me. I got their numbers at lunch. Soon it was time to go back home. I saw Jasper and he had a look on his face. Oh my Carlisle he is jealous. This is hilarious. I turned to Joshua.

"Is he your boyfriend? If he is he looks like he is going to kill Me." he asked

"No he is just a friend. Give me your number." I said. We switched phones. We gave our phones back.

"Ok I will text you. See ya Bella." He said giving me a quick hug. We both looked at each other blushed.

"Yeah see ya." I said. We were both flushed as we walked away. Ok let's go deal with the vampire.

Jasper's Pov.

I decided to hunt today since I was going to be around humans all day. When I finished hunting I went right to school. Then I saw Bella and another boy looking at each other both blushing and having entwined fingers from the scatter books. Jealousy shocked through me. Wait hold up Jealous? Get a grip Jasper you two aren't even together. I decided to deal with it later.

When school finally ended, I saw Bella and that guy again walking. I felt nervousness and sacredness rolling off of him. I chuckled in my mind and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Is that guy your boyfriend Bella? If so he looks like he is going to kill me just by talking to you." The guy said.

"No he is just a friend. Give me your number." Bella said. They switched phones. When they gave the phone back I was shocked to see this. The guy gave Bella a hug. They were both flushed. They both smiled as they walked Bella still looking flushed. We are so going to talk about that.

Bella's Pov

I was sitting in the car with Jasper with a lot of emotions happiness, nervousness, scared. The most being scared.

"So Bella who is your friend?" he asked.

"Joshua Puckett. I met him after we collided with each other." I said.

"Oh he sounds nice." He said through gritted teeth.

"You are jealous." I said.

"Am not." He protested.

"Are so." I said.

"Fine I am ok?" he said.

"Why are you jealous?" I asked. He kissed me. I was shocked at first but eagerly kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kiss passionately. He is a better kisser than Edward. I had to pull away for air.

"Bella I love you. I know it's only been a short time but…"I cut him off with another kiss.

"Jasper I love you too." I said.

"I know. I have been feeling it in your emotions lately." He said smiling. I laughed softly and we went back into the house hand in hand.

Authors note: Hi! Ok I know this is moving fast but trust me it will get better as it goes on ok! I love you all!


	3. Love story and marry me

Love Story

Bella Pov

2 months later

That was the longest week of my life! Ok this was easier if I was with Edward. I somehow managed to be around Jasper. He went to hunt some more during my period.

I walked around the house idly with my iPod on. Jasper had to hunt. I can tell his control was better. A lot better to me. I have for some reason been more care free and enthusiastic. Well Jasper is the care free vampire, maybe he is rubbing off of me who knows.

With Edward I was controlled and not loved as much as Jasper does to me. Well he has Alice now. Not me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I walked past the counter and I saw a note and a cd. I smelled the letter. Jasper. It smells like him. A smile came on my face as I opened the letter.

"Isabella,

I have a cd for you to listen to. I hope you like it if you know what I mean ;) I will see you later love.

Love always,

Jasper"

He is too cute! I love him so much. I looked on it and gasped. It was a Taylor Swift cd (Taylor Swift the2nd) I smiled and played the cd. I played Love Story. I started to sing along as I hopped on the counter.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"Well someone liked their gift." I heard a musical voice. I looked to see Jasper standing in the doorway. I hopped down the counter and ran into his arms. I kissed his very kissable lips. The kiss was sweet but turned into fiery passion as I felt waves of lust come off of me. He pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Someone is feisty tonight." He chuckled.

"But you like it." I said.

"Yes. Yes I do." He said. I took a step back and unbuttoned my shirt. His eyes moved in every direction. As I reached my last button I took it off revealing that I wasn't wearing a bra (I didn't want to wear one ok.). I saw Jasper's eyes go wide. I giggled as I ran upstairs.

"Bella!" he whined. I giggled as I ducked under the covers. I felt the covers shift and I gasped as Jasper's cool mouth hit my nipple. My hand went into his golden locks. His hand went to my heated and wet core. He chuckled.

"Bella baby you are wet love." He commented.

"Only for you darlin." I said trying to imitate him. He laughed as he stroked my clit. I whimpered.

"Jasper." I sighed. He stuck one of his fingers in my pussy.

"Fuck Jasper!" I moaned.

"You like that Bella?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"yeah." I moaned. His pace started to speed up. My breath was coming in fast pants.

"Jasper." I moaned.

"Cum for me Bella." He whispered again in that seductively southern accent.

"Cum for me darlin." I felt him smile against my neck. I felt my walls clap around his fingers. I moaned loudly as I rode the waves of my orgasm. I kissed Jasper.

"I love you Jasper." I said.

"I love you too Bella." He said and we kissed passionately.

2

Later

Jasper and I were on the couch just looking at each other's eyes. We both smiled. He pulled out a little box and said.

"Marry me darlin?" he asked. I gasped and smiled widely if possible. I had tears in my eyes.

"Yes Jasper I will marry you!" I squealed. He put the ring on my finger. It felt right. To have his engagement ring on my finger it's sweet. (They were going out when it happened.)

"I love you so much Jasper Hale." I said

"I love you too Mrs. Isabella Hale." He said.

"Isabella Hale I like that." I said.

"I know you do." He chuckled. I laughed softly as we kissed passionately.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice's Pov

I sat on the bed with Edward when a vision came in my head.

Vision starts

They were sitting in the room of an unknown house. They were looking at each other lovingly when Jasper pulled out a ring and said.

"Marry me darlin?" he asked. Bella had a huge smile on her face and tears came.

"Yes Jasper I will marry you!" she squealed. He put the ring on Bella's finger and she said

"I love you Jasper Hale." She said.

"I love you Isabella Hale." He said.

"Isabella Hale I like that." She said happily.

"I know you do." He commented. They both laughed before kissing each other passionately.

Vision over

I gasped in shock. He was going to marry Bella?! Bella is going to marry my husband! It's only been 2 months for god's sake! I heard a growl and I turned to see it was Edward.

"What the hell?! Why would Bella marry Jasper?!" he yelled. We heard a high pitched scream and saw Emmett and Rosalie come upstairs

"I am so happy for Bella!" Rosalie screamed.

"How can you! You never liked her." I said harshly.

"I do now. She has come a long way when she saw you two. I am proud of her! Plus she and Jasper make a better couple." Rosalie said and walked out the door.

Edward's Pov

I can't believe my Bella is getting married to Jasper! What does he have that I don't?! I am much more loving than him and I am going to prove it too!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's note- Hi! I hope you like that! Anyway Jasper and Bella are engaged! Yay! Edward is pissed! Aww! Will Bella and Jasper have their happily ever after? Stay tuned


	4. Corazon You're not alone

Corazon (you're not alone)

Rose and Emmett came to our house a few days ago. Rosalie and I were now the best of friends.

Emmett and Jasper went out to hunt while Rosalie and I were wedding planning. Esme and Carlisle will be here in another week.

We were planning when we heard our song.

It was 'Corazon' by Prima J.

"I love this song!" I said.

"Me too." We both started to sing along to the song.

_Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon  
(Rosalie)  
Sometimes I just don't get it  
And I don't know why  
Your heart all up in it  
And it still don't fly  
Girl I know- yeah I know  
Sometimes your feeling so low  
When you gotta maintain  
Nine out of ten  
Dat dey don't run the same game  
Girl I know- yeah I know_

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon  
(Bella)  
He acts like your man  
But he got girls on the side  
Pain makes you high  
But the truth don't lie  
Girl I know - yeah I know  
Don't run away  
Keep it real with yourself  
Do it for you  
Not for nobody else  
Girl I know - yeah I know

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone(bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon  
(Bella)  
If your thinking about bailing out  
Imma make it better  
Don't worry about falling down  
We'll get through this together  
Corazon corazon  
No no your not alone  
Corazon corazon you know this isn't gone

When your thinking about giving up  
Don't you keep on running  
Stay tall keep it real  
Prima J will gon you going  
Corazon corazon  
No no your not alone  
Corazon corazon

Don't worry you're not alone  
**Bella is parenthesizes**

(Music come back to regular pace)

Don't worry your not alone( no no)  
Baby those days are gone (so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone(your not alone, your not alone)  
Baby those days are gone(bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon

Were gonna keep moving on

Don't worry your not alone (hey)  
Baby those days are gone(so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone( your not alone, your not alone)  
Were gonna keep moving on  
You know that it's gonna get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon

I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a corazon 

"Wow we have singers in here!" we both jumped and Emmett laughed his ass off. Jasper eventually did as well.

"No sex for a week!" we both yelled. They stopped then.

"No lease we're sorry!" they begged.

"That's what I thought." I smirked.

I ran into Jasper's arms and he kissed me.

"Miss me?" he laughed.

"Yes before you laughed you hot ass off." I smirked.

"Oh that hurt my Bella." I hugged him and giggled.

Rosalie and I went upstairs with our men.

I was sitting with Jasper singing 'Ego' by Beyonce.

"It's too big. it's too wide. It's too strong! It wont fit. It's too much. It's too tough. He walk like this cause he can back it up! He got a big ego! Such a hug ego!

"Bella please! You have a beautiful voice but that song is just...ugh!" he groaned putting his head under a pillow.

I pounced on his back and started to tickle him.

"Bella! Stop!" he laughed.

"Say uncle!" I giggled.

"Never!" he said.

"Alright!" I said and kept going.

"Bella! Ah!" I was laughing really hard.

"Ok! Uncle!" I stopped.

He pounced on me and tickled me.

"Ahhhh! Baby stop!"

"Sorry darlin you are going to say uncle." he mocked.

"ok! Uncle!" I squealed.

"That's what you get." he laughed.

"Hey you hated my singing." I pouting.

He kissed my lips.

"I love your singing darlin. It was the song." he said.

"What's wrong the song?!" I asked.

"It's weird. It's like the word ego she meant the guys dick!" he explained.

"Well it doesn't." I said.

"I disagree." he said.

"Asshole." I said jumping off the bed.

"Bella!" he whined. He followed me to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." he wrapped his arms around my waist as I put the popcorn in the microwave.

"What I didn't hear you?" I asked. He started to kiss my neck.

"I am sorry love." he said n between kissed.

"Ok! You are forgiven." I laughed and kissed his lips with passion.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I heard Rosalie scream.

"Rosalie what's wrong Jasper and I heard you scream and..." I stopped short and my breath caught. Edward and Alice were here.

"Why are you here?" I said harshly.

"I'm here to take my girlfriend back." Edward growled.

"Excuse me but I am not your girlfriend. I am a fiancée to jasper Hale so if you will be so kind to leave I can move on with my life thank you." I said.

"Why the hell are you marrying Jasper?! What does he have that I don't?" he asked.

"Let's see. He is sweet, funny, cute, no change that sexy, and very caring. He is the best man I have ever been with." I tighten my grip on his hand. Jasper kissed my cheek.

"Edward just got whipped!" Emmett boomed.

"Jazzy please don't do this." Alice pleaded.

"No Alice. I love Bella and we are getting married." Jasper said.

"This isn't over!" Alice shrieked and walked out with Edward on her heels.

"Bitches." Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"What the fuck is their problem? They cheat we fall in love and then they want us back?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella. But all I know is that I am not getting back with Alice." he said.

"And I am not getting back with Edward. I love you Jasper." I said.

"And I love you Bella. So much." he kissed me softly.

I was going to have my hapilly ever after.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Author's note- Ok! Carlisle and Esme will come in later. Just so you know. It will be awhile till I update. Till then bye peeps!


	5. Girl Talk,Peeping Toms?

Girl Talk, peeping Toms

Author's note-ok! This chapter contain a little lemon and it's girl on girl and adult conversations. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My cousin is here and he wrote this chapter.

Rose and I were watching Charm School.

"God Brittany is such a bitch." I commented.

"I know. She has fake blond hair and she directs porn movies. Not many women do that." she said.

"I know. But this charm school is better with the Rock of love girls on it." I said.

"Yeah the last charm school was boring!" she said.

"AHH! Change the channel!" Emmett said with hands over his ears.

"I know you love him Rosalie but why did you marry him?" I laughed.

"You know what Bella I really don't know sometimes." she laughed with me.

Emmett went pouting upstairs.

"Jasper, Baby, you might want to help Emmett." I smiled.

"Ok love." he kissed me before he left.

"Ok not to be nosey but." she looked around in case Jasper was listening.

"How about my room?" I asked.

We walked upstairs and closed the door.

"Now you were saying?" I asked.

"How is Jasper in bed?" she asked.

"Rose!" I was red then.

"Oh come on Bella!" she said.

"Ok! Ok! He is really good." I laughed.

"How long is he? I want to compare to Emmett. He is 9 inches." she said. I shook my head and smiled wickedly.

"What?" she said.

"Sorry Rose Jasper is 11 inches." I smirked.

She had pure horror.

"Fuck!" she screamed.

"Calm down Rose! Gosh! Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Because you know those sex enchantment pills?" I nodded.

"Well he sort of needs to take one of those." I looked at her.

"Don't you need to ask Carlisle about that?" I asked.

"I am not going to my father and asking him for sex enhancement pills!" I covered her mouth.

"Shh Rose!" I said.

"Oh sorry." she giggled.

"So when Jasper hunts do you use you know..." What? Oh oh!

"Yeah. Come here." I said I walked her to my closet. I moved my clothes and showed her a box. She opened it and it had 2 vibrators.

"Damn Bella!" she laughed. I blushed.

"The purple one is new. You can have it if you want." I said. It was you guessed it 11 inches.

"Thanks Bella. I will leave it in here." she said.

"Did you know Esme uses one?" my mouth dropped.

"No fuckin way!" I said.

"Yeah! At least 2 a week." she said.

"Wow." I said.

"Have you ever given Jasper a blow job?" she asked.

"No why? What is it like?" I asked.

"Well for my first time you might gag because of how _big___Jasper is."

"Oh ok." I was still confused.

"Ok give my my vibe." she said.

I gave it to her.

"Ok you know how the top of the dick is called the tip or the head or whatever?" I nodded.

"so all you do is take your mouth and do this." she lowered her mouth to the 11 inch dick.

"Damn." I giggled.

"Yeah and like I said you might gag on your first time." she said.

"Ok thanks Rose." I smiled.

"No problem. Now how do you use this?" she said.

"You don't know how to use a vibe?" I asked.

"No." she said. She was serious.

"Ok you turn it on here." there was a turner.

"It say low,medium,and high. That is how high it will vibrate." I turned it on to show her. She giggled.

"That tickles." she said.

"Yeah it did when I bought it." I said.

"You want to use them?" she asked. My mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean the boys are out hunting and we are women when is the last time you got off?" she asked.

"Last week. You?" I asked.

"The other day." I shook my head while laughing.

"Come on." she pulled me to the bed so that I was on her back.

"This isn't cheating right?" I asked.

She stopped unbuttoning my blouse.

"No it isn't. I read a book on relationships." she said.

"Ok continue." I said. She kissed each exposing piece of skin whenever she opened a button.

When the shirt was gone she attacked my nipple.

"Rose." I moaned. My hands went straight into her blond hair. I took off her sweater and flipped her over.

"Now. When you use a vibrator you must only think of you man. Just because I am doing it doesn't me you have to say my name. You can but I prefer it be Emmett." I said. She nodded and took off her short mini skirt.

I grabbed her purple vibe and turned it on low.

"Ready?" I asked. she nodded. I stuck it to her clit first. She moaned.

"Bella higher." she said. I put it on med and started to circle her clit.

"Emmett." she sighed.

"How does that feel?" I asked.

"So good. Bella please higher." I finally turned it on high.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned. I pushed the long vibe into her glistening sex.

"Rose you are wet sweetheart." I said as I started to pump.

"Emmett." she said.

"Bella I am so close." she said. She was whimpering and withering.

"Cum for me Rose." I said.

She screamed Emmett name and her head hit the pillow.

"Oh god. I know I am keeping that." she said.

"Bella you should be a sex therapist." I blushed.

"I just know. My mom and my older teenage cousins. Yeah." I laughed.

"Now to return the favor." she purred. I was once again on my back and my boy shorts were gone along with my panties. Rosalie turned on my blue vibe on high since I already use it. She put it to my clit.

"Jasper." I sighed. She moved it around my clit and along my folds.

She stuck the 11 inch vibe into my sex.

"Bella you are so wet." she smiled.

"Ahhhh! Jasper!" I moaned.

I just imagined it as Jasper and not a sex toy.

"Oh god! I am so close!" I almost screamed.

"Cum for me Bella." she said in Jasper's southern accent. That was my undoing.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" my head his the pillow as she turned it off.

She was still covering from her high.

"Oh my god." we both said.

"That was awesome." she said.

"I know. How did you sound like Jasper" we both giggled.

"I have been with him long enough. You like?" she said sounding like him. I laughed.

"Ow! Shit!" we both sat up putting our clothes quickly.

"Damn it Emmett that hurt!" Jasper?

We opened the window to see Jasper and Emmett on the lawn.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Well Bella I guess your fiancée and my husband are peeping toms." she said.

I smirked.

"I guess so." I said and we close the window.

They came in and looked at us.

"That was hot." Jasper said.

"Yeah who knew Bella would use a vibe." I blushed a deep red.

"Stop embarrassing her." Rosalie snapped.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"So I have a bigger dick than Emmett." We glared.

"How much did you guys hear?" I asked.

"Almost everything." we glared.

"Ok we heard everything. I'm sorry!" Jasper pleaded. He actually looked sorry. So sweet.

"Aw Jazzy." I gave him a hug and a quick kiss.

"See Emmett why can't you be like Jasper?!" she asked.

"Hello the dude is an empath!" he said.

"But he actually looks sorry." I said as I ran my hand through his silky blond hair.

"Ok. I'm sorry Rosalie."

"Aw Emmy." she did the same thing as I am.

"I love you." We both said.

"I love you too." they said.

We heard the door bell ring.

I went to answer it.

"Esme! Carlisle!" I smiled.

"Bella! Sweetheart." she hugged me.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said.

"Hi Carlisle." I gave him a hug.

We all said hi and discussed my change. I am getting changed after the wedding.

We all spent the rest of the day with our men in our rooms.

I walked by Esme and said.

"I know you use a vibe Esme." I giggled so only she can here. If she could blush she would be.

"Rosalie." she said. She smiled.

"Bella uses one too." she whispered back. She looked at me with shock.

"Wow." she said.

"I know." I giggled.

We walked back to our rooms.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Author's note-Ok! The wedding is in the next scene and the honey moon! Until then bye peeps!!!!!!


End file.
